Super Robot Wars Z Gaiden
Super Robot Wars Z Gaiden is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Released as part of Super Robot Wars' 25th anniversary, it is a retelling of the Super Robot Wars Z games, with the game's continued focus on the massive crossover between different mecha anime series released in Japan. It is to be release worldwide on 2016. Characters Banpresto Originals Super Robot Wars Alpha *Kusuha Mizuha *Brooklyn Luckfield *Ryoto Hikawa *Rio Meilong *Tasuku Shinguji *Leona Garschtein *Yuuki Jegnan *Rilkara "Carla" Borgnine *Mai Kobayashi Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden *Sanger Zonvolt Super Robot Wars A *Axel Almer *Lamia Loveless Super Robot Wars R *Raul Greden *Fiona Greden Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 *Arado Balanga *Seolla Schweitzer *Ibis Douglas *Sleigh Presty Super Robot Wars D *Joshua Radcliffe *Cliana Rimskaya *Glacies Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 *Touma Kanou *Serena Recital Super Robot Wars GC *Akimi Akatsuki *Akemi Akatsuki Super Robot Wars J *Touya Shiun *Calvina Coulange Super Robot Wars Z *Rand Travis *Setsuko Ohara *Mail Beater *Toby Watson *Denzel Hammer Academy Productions Space Emperor God Sigma *Toshiya Dan *Juri Noguchi *Kira Kensaku Ashi Productions Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God *Shinobu Fujiwara Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi Bones Eureka Seven (Psalms of Planets) *Renton Thurston *Eureka *Holland Novak *Matthieu *Hilda *Talho Yuuki *Jurgens *Anemone *Charles Beams *Ray Beams Eureka Seven (Pocket Full of Rainbows) *Renton Thurston *Eureka *Holland Novak *Talho Yuki Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Musashi Tomoe Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann the Movie: Childhood's End *Simon *Kamina *Yoko *Rossiu *Kittan *Dayakka Gonzo Super Heavyweight God Gravion/Super Heavyweight God Gravion Zwei *Eiji Shigure *Touga Tenkuuji *Klein Sandman *Faye Xin Lu Production Reed Space Warrior Baldios *Marin Reigan *David Uein Satelight Genesis of Aquarion *Apollo *Silvia de Alisia *Sirius De Alisia *Hong Lihua *Pierre Vieira *Jun Lee *Tsugumi Rosenmeier *Rena Rune *Glen Anderson Studio Nue Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome *Michel Blanc *Luca Angelloni *Ozma Lee *Klan Klang *Canaria Berstein *Jeffrey Wilder *Brere Sterne Super Dimension Century Orguss *Kei Katsuragi *Shaya Thoov *Mimsy Laaz *Mome *Maaie *Lieea *Athena Henderson *Orson D. Verne Sunrise Armored Trooper VOTOMS *Chirico Cuvie *Fyanna The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright *Jason Beck Code Geass *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *C.C. *Kallen Stadtfeld *Kaname Ōgi *Shinichirō Tamaki *Kyoshirou Tohdoh Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiri *Four Murasame *Emma Sheen *Katz Kobayashi *Haman Karn Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Quess Paraya *Gyunei Guss *Hathaway Noa After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Jamil Neate *Sala Tyrrell *Witz Sou *Roybea Loy *Ennil El *Pala Cis *Lancerow Darrow *Carris Nautilus Turn A Gundam *Rolan Cehack *Diana Soreil *Sochie Heim *Miashei Kune *Corin Nander *Joseph Yaht *Gavane Gooney *Harry Ord *Poe Aijee *Gym Ghingnham Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka *Rey Za Barrel *Lunamaria Hawke *Talia Gladys *Athrun Zala *Kira Yamato *Murrue Ramius *Lacus Clyne *Andrew Waltfeld *Yzak Joule *Mu La Flaga *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Stella Loussier New Mobile Report Gundam Wing *Heero Yui *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Winner *Chang Wufei *Zechs Marquise Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F Seiei *Lockon Stratos *Allelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde *Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Johann Trinity *Micheal Trinity *Nena Trinity *Sergei Smirnov *Soma Peries Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga *Gain Bijou *Sara Kodama *Bello Korossha *Hughes Gauli *Adette Kistler *Yassaba Jin *Kejinan Datto *Enge Gam *Jaboli Mariela *Asuham Boone *Cynthia Lane Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo *Umemaro Kakikouji Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos *Elche Cargo *Fatman Big *Rag Uralo *Burume *Dike *Rag *Birin Nada *Maria Maria Invincible Superman Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita *Heizaemon Kamikita TMS Entertainment Six God Combination Godmars *Takeru Myojin *Kenji Asuka Toei Getter Robo G *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama *Michiru Saotome Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss *Nuke *Mucha UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed *Hikaru Makiba *Maria Fleed *Rubina Xebec Dai-Guard *Shunsuke Akagi Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Mai Aizawa - Mail Beater *Masumi Asano - Calvina Coulange *Nobutoshi Canna - Axel Almer *Go Inoue - Raul Gureden *Hiroaki Ishikawa - Denzel Hammer *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Rand Travis *Kazuya Kaichi - Arado Balanga *Yumi Kakazu - Seolla Schweizer *Yasuyuki Kase - Touma Kanou *Yumoko Kobayashi - Ryoto Hikawa *Yuka Komatsu - Glacies *Takashi Kondo - Toby Watson *Houko Kuwashima - Cliana Rimskaya *Mitsuaki Madono - Yuuki Jaggar *Yuki Masuda - Fiona Gureden *Rika Matsumoto - Ricarla Borgnine *Shunzo Miyasaka - Akimi Akatsuki *Miki Nagasawa - Sleigh Presty *Yuichi Nakamura - Joshua Radcliff *Rio Natsuki - Rio Mei Long *Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt *Ai Origasa - Mai Kobayashi *Yui Sakakibara - Leona Garstein *Yuko Sato - Selena Recital *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Touya Shiun *Kaori Shimizu - Lamia Loveless *Tomokazu Sugita - Brooklyn Luckfield *Urarako Suzuki - Akemi Akatsuki *Yukiko Takaguchi - Setsuko Ohara *Mikako Takahashi - Kusuha Mizuha *Akeno Watanabe - Ibis Douglas *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tasuku Shinguji Academy Productions Cast *Tomokazu Seki - Toshiya Dan *Genda Tesshouo - Kira Kensaku *Yoshito Yasuhara - Julie Noguchi Ashi Productions Cast *Kazuki Yao - Shinobu Fujiwara Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) *Yōko Honda - Sayaka Yumi (ADW) Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston (UCW), Renton Thurston (ADW) *Melissa Fahn - Ray Beams *Crispin Freeman - Holland Novak (UCW), Holland Novak (ADW) *Kate Higgins - Talho Yūki (UCW), Talho Yuki (ADW) *Megan Hollingshead - Hilda *Michael McConnohie - Jurgens *Patrick Seitz - Charles Beams *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka (UCW), Eureka (ADW) *Kirk Thornton - Matthieu *Kari Wahlgren - Anemone Brain's Base Cast *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Shinpachi Tsuji - Musashi Tomoe (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Gainax Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Rossiu *Kyle Hebert - Kamina *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Michelle Ruff - Yoko Littner *Christopher Smith - Kittan *Doug Stone - Dayakka Gonzo Cast *Greg Ayres - Touga Tenkuuji *Jason Douglas - Klein Sandman *Stephanie Nadolny - Faye Xin Lu *Chris Patton - Eiji Shigure Production Reed Cast *Kazuhiko Inoue - David Uein *Kaneto Shiozawa - Marin Reigan Satelight Cast *Laura Bailey - Tsugumi Higasayama *Christopher Bevins - Apollo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Hong Lihua *Todd Haberkorn - Jun Lee *Mike McFarland - Glen Anderson *Brina Palencia - Silvia De Alisia *Carrie Savage - Rena Rune *Eric Vale - Sirius De Alisia *Travis Willingham - Pierre Vieira Studio Nue Cast *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Shaya Thoov *Melissa Fahn - Mimsy Laaz *Tom Fahn - Kei Katsuragi *Jun Fukuyama - Luca Angeloni *Victor Garcia - Orson D. Verne *Sōichiro Hoshi - Brera Sterne *Hiroshi Kamiya - Michel Blanc *Katsuyuki Konishi - Ozma Lee *Houko Kuwashima - Canaria Berstein *Yūichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Toru Ohkawa - Jeffrey Wilder *Patty Spellman - Mome *Debra Jean Rogers - Maaie *Megumi Toyoguchi - Klan Klang *Patricia Vega - Lieea *Mimi Woods - Athena Henderson Sunrise Cast *Michael Adamthwaite - Yzak Joule *Ron Allen - Gain Bijou *Satomi Arai - Fa Yuiry *Lisa Ann Beley - Murrue Ramius, Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Steven Blum - Roger Smith, Kyoshirou Tohdoh *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Nicole Bouma - Nena Trinity *Mia Bradly - Jaboli Mariela *Bob Buchholz - Jason Beck *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Richard Ian Cox - Allelujah Haptism *Michael Daingerfield - Johann Trinity *Carol-Anne Day - Four Murasame *Trevor Devall - Mu La Flaga *Michael Dobson - Sergei Smirnov *Brian Drummond - Andrew Waltfeld, Zechs Merquise *Richard Ecper - Heizaemon Kamikita *Doug Erholtz - Asuham Boone *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Toshio Furukawa - Burume *Richard George - Enge Gam *Tabitha St. Germain - Soma Peries *Banjō Ginga - Fatman Big *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Maryke Hendrikse - Lunamaria Hawke *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Chieko Honda - Ennil El *Kenyu Horiuchi - Jamil Neate *Tetsu Inada - Harry Ord *Yumi Kakazu - Sara Tyrell *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Corin Nander *Noriko Kitō - Miashei Kune *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham *Houko Kuwashima - Stella Loussier *Michael Lindsay - Shinichirō Tamaki *Jocelyne Loewen - Quess Paraya *Wendee Lee - Adette Kistler *David Lelyveld - Kejinan Datto *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi *Satomi Majima - Birin Nada, Watta Takeo *Tara Malone - Cynthia Lane *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Michael McConnohie - Yassaba Jin *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Brent Miller - Sting Oakley *Yūko Mizutani - Carris Nautilus *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Kirby Morrow - Gyunei Guss, Rey Za Burrel, Trowa Barton *Akino Murata - Sochie Heim *Miki Nagasawa - Perla Ciss *Kazuya Nakai - Witz Sou *Yumiko Nakanishi - Pou Aijee *Keiichi Nanba - Katz Kobayashi *Tomomichi Nishimura - Umemaru Kakikōji *Hiroko Nomura - Maria Maria *Olivia O'Connor - Sara Kodama *Maya Okamoto - Emma Sheen *Tony Oliver - Hughes Gauli *Yoshitada Ōtsuka - Gavane Gooney *Nobuyo Oyama - Kappei Jin *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Derek Stephen Prince - Bello Korossha *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Haman Karn *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Setsuji Sato - Joseph Yaht *Saeko Shimazu - Rag Uralo *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Chantal Strand - Lacus Clyne *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Hirotaka Suzuoki - Banjo Haran *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Auel Neider, Quatre Winner, Setsuna F Seiei *Bill Switzer - Hathaway Noa *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Rieko Takahashi - Dianna Soreil *Hiroshi Takemura - Lancerow Dawell *Venus Terzo - Talia Gladys *Kirk Thornton - Kaname Ohgi *Andrew Toth - Michael Trinity *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala, Tieria Erde *Keisuke Yamashita - Dyke *Takumi Yamazaki - Roybea Loy *Kazuko Yanaga - Fyana *Mari Yokoo - Elchi Cargo *Alex Zahara - Lockon Stratos TMS Entertainment Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kenji Asuka *Yū Mizushima - Takeru Myojin Toei Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto (UCW) *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare (UCW) *Chiyoko Kawashima - Hikaru Makiba *Minori Matsushima - Sakaka Yumi (UCW) *Yumi Nakatani - Jun Hono *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Noriko Ohara - Rubina *Watatu Takagi - Boss *Naoki Tatsuta - Benkei Kurama *Kōsei Tomita - Nuke *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin (UCW) *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed *Kappei Yamaguchi - Mucha *Rihoko Yoshida - Michiru Saotome, Maria Fleed Xebec Cast *Kentarou Itou - Shunsuke Akagi Trivia *The dimensions, realities, universes and timelines in the game are as follows: **Universal Century World ***Correct Century - Banpresto Originals (A, Alpha series, D, GC, J, R, Rand), Xabungle, After War Gundam X, Turn A Gundam, Overman King Gainer ***Universal Century - Banpresto Originals (Setsuko), Mazinger Z, Zeta Gundam, Great Mazinger, Getter Robo G, UFO Robot Grendizer, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ***Cosmic Era - Daitarn 3, Zambot 3, Super Dimension Century Orguss, Space Warrior Baldios, Space Emperor God Sigma, Gravion, Gundam SEED Destiny ***Paradigm City Universe - The Big O ***Fallen Angels Universe - Genesis of Aquarion ***Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven **Anno Domini World ***Second Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows ***After Colony - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ***Area 11 - Code Geass ***Astrageus Galaxy - Armored Trooper VOTOMS ***Dark Continent Dimension - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ***Dancouga Universe - Dancougar ***Free Japan Dimension - Shin Mazinger, Invincible Robo Trider G7, Getter Robo Armaggdeon, Dai-Guard, God Mars ***Macross Universe - Macross Frontier Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers